


Wedding Blues

by Cherry_Sofa_729



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729
Summary: Thomas is tired after the wedding, Remus and Janus provide comfort. It’s soft.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I am soft

It had been a very, very long day.

Thomas was exhausted from the wedding.Patton was attempting to speak to Roman, and Logan was hiding behind piles of work. 

Thomas fell onto the couch, rubbing at the corners of his eyes.

Today, oh god, today. 

This was an exhausting day. He wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep, carried off by dreams, far away from this horrid reality. 

He suddenly felt eyes burrowing into the back of his head, scraping and picking at his brain with a rusty spoon…

“Remus, I know you’re there, and I’m sorry but I’m not in the mood.” Thomas sighed, grabbing a pillow to squeeze for comfort. 

The duke flipped over the back of couch and landed upside down, his head hanging off the seat. 

They sat in silence, which was weird enough for the duke of chaos himself. 

“Did you know that rhinos have pink semen-“

“Remus, I just can’t today, okay? I can’t.” Thomas choked out, squeezing the pillow harder. He slammed his head down into the soft plush, groaning.

He couldn’t handle more dark sides today. Virgil was thankfully sticking to his room, though he’d appreciate the visit. Hell, even Janus. Just, anyone but the duke right now. 

“Sorry.” Remus mumbled, his foot drumming on the floor. “I just thought you’d like some company.”

Thomas perked up at that. Remus wanted to keep him company? 

He had no reason to. He wasn’t concerned with Thomas’ wellbeing. Hell, he seemed more concerned with ending Thomas’ life and sanity than preserving it. 

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.”

“I know I’m not good at comfort, but I do know catharsis. Wanna just spew your thoughts like an anorexic teen girl after dinner?”

“I just… I feel terrible.” He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I feel so bad for hurting all of you, especially Roman.”

Remus scoffed. Thomas knew how he felt about prince perfect. 

They didn’t get along, but how could they? They were opposites, complete and total opposites. Two sides of the same coin. 

“Don’t scoff. He’s very hurt.” Thomas chastised. 

Remus shrugged and looked down at his crossed arms, rubbing his hands back and forth over the black ruffled pattern. 

“Well, I think you’re right to feel terrible. But you’re also very very tired.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Cuz I’m tired. We’re all wiped.”

“I’m not that tired.”

“Lying again, Thomas?” 

Janus came padding down the stairs, full costume still on and a smirk on his face. What Remus’ makeup obscured, Janus’ clean face showed the dark under eye bags and tired creases, the way his shoulders fell as he walked towards the couch. 

“Janus.” Thomas’ face lit up. The name still felt weird in his mouth but seeing the snake smile was worth it. 

“Remember the self care we talked about? It’s very late, and you’ve had a long day.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to fall asleep-“ before he finished his thought, Remus had glued his arms around Thomas, squeezing like with a vice-like grip. 

The warmth of Remus was shocking, the way his chest pressed against his back with every breath. The deep smell of mud and earth that forced Thomas away from his thoughts and into the mud, back having two solid feet on the ground. He had big hands, hands that were cupping his pecs and squeezing in a way that aught to be sexual but wasn’t, it just felt like Remus was trying to hug his heart. 

“We can help with that!” He chirped, nuzzling his face into Thomas’ neck, his moustache tickling as his tongue darted out to lap at the bare skin. 

“Mmm…” Thomas hummed, shoulders relaxing as his eyes fluttered closed, those big hands moving up to his shoulders and beginning to rub them oh so gently. 

“I know many ways to turn a brain off. Like ripping it out!” 

“Remus.” Janus warned. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, clearly trying not to scare Thomas. “I’m tired so they’re kinda flowing out like vomit when someone eats a raw chicken or milk and lemon juice-“

Janus wrapped his arms around Thomas, pressing his host’s face to his chest. The snake was cool, like a dewy morning and he smelled like old books and oak wood. Thomas smiled as he nuzzled against the… silk? of Janus’ outfit. 

The snake removed one glove and cupped Remus’ face across Thomas’ head, the duke instantly relaxing into his touch. 

“Why are you tired? You weren’t even in the video.” Janus asked as he ran his thumb across the duke’s cheekbone. 

Remus hummed, moving one hand off of Thomas’ shoulder and onto Janus’ back, rubbing up and down his spine. “You say that like you’re not exhausted, DFF.”

“DFF?” Thomas asked. 

“Deceitful friend forever. Or dad friend forever. I like it cuz it sounds like DILF.”

“That’s gross, anyway, I am totally not tired.” 

“Bullshit. You’re practically falling asleep as you hold Thomas.” 

Janus’ eyes fluttered shut but he snapped them open. Thomas really was warm, and Remus’ stroking hand on his back was making all his resolve vanish and his mind melt into a sleepy, exhausted puddle. 

“He’s warm…” he mumbled, before snapping out of it again. “Anyway, why are you tired.”

“Cuz Thomas is wiped and… I don’t know, today was stressful.” 

“Hmm. Can’t lie about that.” 

“Anyway, you should head to bed, I can stay with Thomas.”

“Ha! You think I’m taking that risk?”

“Jan, you’re exhausted.”

“So? I still have to make sure he’s okay. He’s our host. You are volatile with him.” 

Remus made an offended squeak of a noise and Janus sighed. 

Thomas could sense that an argument was about to break out worse than a teenager’s acne. Remus never was good at keeping his mouth shut. He had to interfere. “How about you both stay.” He said softly. 

Remus’ mouth opened and Janus raised an eyebrow. 

“What.” 

“You both stay and help me sleep. I haven’t spent much time with the darker parts of my mind, maybe I should.”

“Help you sleep how?” Janus asked, eyebrow only arching higher. 

“Sleep with me?”

“Ooh up for some self-exploration Thomas-“

“No, I mean it literally.”

Janus actually laughed out loud, a short sarcastic “ha!” that made it clear what he thought. “That’s ridiculous. And besides, wouldn’t your precious little morality disapprove?”

Thomas actually bristled, hunching his shoulders. “I’m done with the moral dilemmas today.”

Janus raised his eyebrow again and chuckled. 

Remus bit his lip. “You won’t wanna sleep with me. I’m not exactly… tame.” He forced himself to bite his tongue to avoid spilling dirtier things into his host’s unwilling mind. 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I never expected your thoughts to settle down. But I can handle a couple nightmares and a wet dream, Remus.”

Janus chuckled again. “His dreams are the least of your problems.”

“Don’t be mean, Jan.”

“I’m just saying. He kicks.”

“What about you mister cuddle monster? You latch on to people like a nipple clamp.”

Janus flushed and coughed out a little “that’s not true” 

Remus smirked and turned back to Thomas, who was still trying to figure out under what circumstances the two slept in the same bed. “See? You don’t really wanna sleep with us. We’re difficult.”

Thomas shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll manage. To be honest, I-“ he looked down and bit his lip. “I’ve had a really tough day, and I don’t wanna be alone right now…” 

Tears welled in his eyes before he frantically wiped them away. Still studying the floor like it was the most interesting thing in his apartment. 

“Oh Thomas, today has been a struggle, hasn’t it.” Janus cooed, pulling him into his arms again. 

Thomas nodded against Janus’ shoulder, feeling his cold hands press down on his hunched shoulders, before wrapping around his waist. 

The contact lasted all too quickly, before Janus was pulling away. He turned to Remus. 

“Take him upstairs and into bed. Put on actual pyjamas, please. I’ll be getting some tea for all of us.”

“But what if I-“

“You have your toys. And I’m sure he won’t mind a little chatter.”

Remus nodded, and without warning wrapped Thomas in a hug. He let out a high squeak as Remus lifted him up, quickly putting his legs around the duke’s waist. With his arms around his neck, the duke had him a koala-like hug. 

Janus headed into the kitchen to turn on the kettle as Remus and Thomas went upstairs. 

Thomas rested his head on Remus’ shoulder. The smell of mud mixed with sweat as he breathed in near his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as he was brought upstairs. 

“What does he mean by toys?” He murmured. 

“I have shut up toys. They help me stay quiet. I’ll think I’ll use my pacy cuz it always helps me sleep.”

“Like a pacifier?”

“Yeah. My pacy.”

They reached Thomas’ bedroom and Remus plopped him on his bed. Immediately he reached for his pants, but Thomas batted his hands away to undress himself. 

“You take off your own clothes, mister.” He scolded. “And no peeking.”

Remus blew a raspberry, watching Thomas take off his pants. He couldn’t stop himself from pinching his ass but regretted it as soon as he did. 

Thomas changed into a large Steven Universe shirt and rainbow sweatpants. These were his favourite pyjamas, the fabric loose and soft, flowing around his ankles and waist. He needed something comfortable after today. 

He heard a grunt from across the room. Remus was struggling to take off his shirt, getting caught around the collar and sleeves. Thomas chuckled, going over to help pull off his complicated costume shirt. 

His head popped out of the shirt, hair now wildly tousled. He flung the costume piece across the room and gave Thomas a toothy smile. 

“I don’t know why I wear that thing, it’s super uncomfortable.” He said, still wearing a grin, scratching where the rough costume made his shoulder blade itch. 

“Are you going to sleep… y’know. In the buff?”

Remus waved him off. “Nah. I only did that to freak you out.” He flopped back on the bed, shimmied his pants down before kicking them off. 

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh. Remus’ boxers had octopus tentacles all over them. He summoned a worn grey tank top and pulled that over his head, before toeing off his socks. 

“Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“Nope. I run hot.” Remus tapped his fingers together and wiggled his shoulders. Always restless, always moving. 

“I brought tea.” The door opened with a creak, Janus coming in with three mugs on a tray. “Camomile, for sleep.” He said with a smile. 

Thomas nodded in thanks, taking his own mug. Janus pulled out his desk chair, clearly not rude enough to drink on the bed. 

Sure enough, he sat in the wooden chair and sipped his tea, pinkie out, legs crossed and back straight like he was training to be a princess. Meanwhile, Remus was drinking down his cup on the bed, spilling it a little, with obnoxious slurping noises. 

Thomas drank his slowly, enjoying the gentle flavour and the way the warmth spread throughout his limbs and made his head feel fuzzy and heavy. 

He could hear Janus and Remus talking in the background, but his brain was losing grip on reality as he fell into a trance. 

“Oh poor dear.” Janus’ tunic came into view as Thomas batted his eyes sleepily. “You need a serious break, sweetie. But first, teeth and face.”

“You should get into your pyjamas.” Thomas muttered, snatching the hat from off his head. 

The bleached-blonde curls tumbled forth, flying into his eyes and Janus reached for the hat. “Give that back.”’ He hissed, but Thomas set it down on the bed. 

“You should get relaxed too. It’s sleeping time.” Remus pipped up, going around the snake to gently rub his shoulders. 

Janus hissed at the massage, eyes closing in bliss as Remus undid the clasp and pulled off the cape. 

“I was planning on letting you two sleep and I’d put you to bed.”

“You get to stay and cuddle too.”

Janus made a tired noise, tilting his head to the side as Remus’ fingers moved up his neck. “Maybe…” he hummed, absentmindedly tugging the gloves off. 

Thomas took a second to look at his hands. He must’ve been wearing makeup for the video, because the backs of both were covered in scales. 

With a snap, Janus was dressed in a warm set of cotton pyjamas, a pastel yellow top and matching bottoms that seemed far too warm for the current Florida weather. 

“I’m a snake.” He said, noticing Thomas’ stares. “I get cold easily. And cotton won’t bother my scales.”

Remus finished his impromptu massage and picked the snake up, spinning him in a dramatic circle before throwing him on the bed with an “Oof”

Janus giggled and Thomas thought he might actually melt. A high pitched, hissy sound, it filled his heart with warm air like a balloon. 

Janus pulled Remus into the bed. “Thomas, go do you teeth and wash your face. Then we’ll settle in for the night.”

Thomas nodded sleepily and went into the bathroom. He nearly fell asleep while brushing his teeth and had to snap himself awake. 

He washed and dried his face before heading back to the bedroom. 

Remus had Janus curled in his chest, spooning him while their legs were entangled. Thomas thought he saw a blush on Janus’ face and Remus’ lips on his neck, but he must’ve been mistaken. 

Remus’ head snapped up from whatever he was whispering to Janus, revealing that he was sucking on a lime green pacifier with an octopus print on the front. 

He pulled it out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Thomathy! Come cuddle!” He said before jamming the pacifier back in and beginning to suckle again. 

Janus made a ‘come here’ motion and Thomas obeyed, pulling back the covers and getting under before draping them over the group. 

Janus exhaled, squirming slightly to get comfortable as Thomas snuggled up to him. Remus yawns around the pacifier and shakes his head to get the jitters out. “Night, y’all. Hope me being here doesn’t give you nightmares.” He mumbled, half asleep already. “Like nightmares about someone close to you dying or a monster chasing you or-“ Janus tapped Remus on the arm so he’d stop talking. “Go to sleep, sweetie.” He said softly, though it didn’t come out like that. His words were slurred and hissed like an actual snake. 

Thomas raised his eyebrows in response to the voice and Janus blushed. “So? I have a lisp. Get over it.” He spat, but Thomas knew he would probably be embarrassed. Janus liked things to go his way, and this was something mostly uncontrollable, though he did seem to be good at hiding it when he wasn’t half asleep. 

Remus made a whiny sound and deliberately sucked on his pacy before popping it out again. “My brain won’t stay quiet.”

Thomas pouted in sympathy. He reached his hand up and ran his hand through Remus’ tangled curls. 

“Hmm.” Remus leaned into his hand and began to nuzzle it. 

Janus chuckled and whispered into Thomas’ ear. “Scratch behind his ear, he loves that.”

Thomas did and was surprised when Remus practically purred, leaning more and more into the touch as he ran his hand through the slightly sweaty curls. 

His eyes slowly fell closed and his mouth opened. Thomas continued petting him until snores rumbled through his chest and he started mumbling in his sleep. 

Thomas giggled, pushing up the pacifier back into Remus’ mouth. His lips closed around it and he stopped mumbling.

Janus pulled Thomas’ attention away from Remus. “Give him two seconds and he’ll be kicking us both in the crotch.”

Thomas laughed as the snake snuggled deeper into his chest, his eyes shutting as a shiver ran though his body. 

“Are you cold?” He asked. Janus shook his head but tried to get even closer to Thomas. 

He must be cold. He was part snake, after all. Thomas helped to nudge Remus over to fully curl around Janus, the snake exhaling at the much needed warmth to his back. 

Thomas ran a thumb over the scales and Janus hissed, curling up into the touch. He continued to pet him, feeling each ridge and valley in the smooth green plates. Like grass covered mountains. 

“Thomas...” Janus mumbled, almost slipping into sleep. The soft petting motion was beyond soothing, each gentle stroke drawing out every bit of tension in him. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t feel like you have to accept Remus just because you accepted me.”

Oh. Nighttime meant deep thoughts apparently. Thomas continued to pet him as the snake opened his mismatched eyes, the golden yellow almost glowing in the dark. 

“I don’t feel that way.” He said quietly. “I like you and Remus equally.”

“Remus isn’t me. He’s temperamental and-“

“He’s fine. I like him too.” 

“If you  ever  mistreat him, I swear-“

“Go to sleep, Jan.” He said, running the back of his hands over the scales again. 

“I just… people have hurt him, so much, and I’m trying my best to spare him from any more pain.”

As if on cue, Remus huffed in his sleep and shifted around, swinging his leg back and forward to hit Janus in the back of his thigh.

He sighed. “See, I said he kicks.”

“You two have slept together?”

Janus flushed. “When we were young, it got very cold at night and both him and Virgil had rampant nightmares.”

Those nights were painful, holding Remus and Virgil close and one or both of them shook with fear of something unknown, Janus only praying he could take that pain away from them. 

Not that Thomas knew about the more recent times they had slept together, full of hushed confessions and giggles like young girls at a sleepover. Full of love. 

Sensing he was deep in thought, Thomas began to stroke his scales again. Janus fell back into a trance of sleepy bliss.

“Go to sleep, Janus.” He whispered. 

Within seconds, Janus obeyed. 

Thomas watched the snake’s breath rise and fall. He let out little hissy noises with each exhale, nuzzling Thomas’ chest. 

Thomas yawned and felt himself slipping. It was just so warm, and soft, and sweet…

His brain melted, swirling down into a realm of dreamland. 

He woke up four hours later to a sharp kick to his hip. 

His sleepy mind struggled to drag himself out of the subconscious, right now he could only be glad the kick had missed his stomach. 

His eyes managed to open. Remus. 

Sure enough, the duke was whimpering, muttering, and thrashing about in bed, his pacifier thrown who knows where. His face screwed up tight with stress, tears like pearls of black ink formed at the edges of his tightly crimped eyes. 

A nightmare. Thomas thought. 

He looked around, seeing Janus still asleep and absolutely coiled around his back, six arms (which definitely hadn’t been there when he fell asleep) clamped around his middle, squeezing hard enough to take the wind out of him. He looked completely dead to the world and everything that was happening. 

Thomas knew he’d have to help Remus on his own. 

First, he located the pacifier. He found it tangled in the covers and slightly slobbery, but he didn’t mind. 

Next, wake him up. 

“Remus.” He said as loud as he dared. “Remus. Wake up.” He pushed hard on his shoulder and sure enough Remus whimpered and his eyes flew open. 

“Virgil! Vir- oh.” His chest heaved up and down as his eyes frantically took in his surroundings. They landed on his host beside him, Janus coiled on his back. 

“C’mere.” Thomas said softly, and Remus scooted over. Thomas pulled the blankets back up and over them both, before wrapping the duke in a tight hug. 

Surprisingly, Remus lets out a rare sniffle and Thomas is astounded to see something so fearless crying as he holds him. 

“I was all alone…” he chokes out, and Thomas doesn’t think he’s ever seen the duke unable to speak. “In the dark, all by myself… unable to see anything or hear anything, I just-“ he cut himself off with a sob. 

“Shh. It’s okay now.” Thomas fumbled with the pacifier before gently pressing it to Remus’ lips and letting him suck it in, eyes gently closing. “We’re both here.”

It was surprising how quickly the pacifier soothed him, Thomas made a mental note to ask Janus more about how to handle the duke in the future. Speaking of Janus, he gently maneuvered the snake to the middle of the bed and had Remus hug around him too. 

“I’m really sorry.” Remus mumbled. “I shouldn’t have slept with you, I knew I would have a nightmare I just-“

“It’s alright.” Thomas said quietly. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Surprisingly, Remus blushed from his nose to his ears. “You’re lucky you woke me up so early, cuz I might’ve, uh, inked myself. If you hadn’t.”

Thomas’ brow furrowed. “Inked yourself?”

“W-when octopus’ get scared, they release ink, right? So…”

“Oh!” Now Thomas was blushing. Great. “That… that didn’t happen, though, right?”

“No!” Remus’ blush somehow turned a deeper red. “I just wanted to warn you, that’s all.”

“Okay.” Thomas said as calmly as he could, easily able to tell that Remus was freaking out a little. “That’s okay. Would you like to talk about your nightmare?”

He shook his head and put the pacifier back in his mouth. He let his eyes fall shut, breathing deep to remove any remaining jitters. Thomas let his hands card through the duke’s hair, calmly and securely reminding him that he was safe and sound in bed with him. 

Soon, they both fell asleep again. 

Thomas woke up more peacefully than he had in a very long time. Sunlight streamed through his window, lighting up the dust specs floating throughout his room. He sat up, stretched, and looked around the bed. 

Janus was clutching a pillow in his six arms, drooling a little onto the fabric. His cheek was smushed in a absolutely adorable way, curly blonde hair tossed over his forehead and sticking up in a fuzzy mess.

Remus was sprawled out, half his limbs off the bed entirely, the other half eagle-spread. He still had the pacifier in his mouth, lip twitching as he sucked on it, slobber running down his chin. 

A noise from his other side and he turned, seeing Janus sleepily rise up, yawning wider than a human ever could. (Half snake, you know.) He groggily looked at Thomas, wiping the drool off his chin. 

“Good morning love, how was your sleep?”

“Good, I guess.” Thomas shrugged. In truth, it was one of the best nights he ever had. 

Janus smiled brightly, snuggling close to Thomas again, not ready to leave the warmth of the bed. It was too comfortable, sinking into the plush mattress. 

Thomas nudged him gently. “Jay, it’s time to get up.” He said with a small smile. 

“No it isn’t.” He mumbled into his side, nuzzling his face into Thomas’ sleep shirt. “We have nothing to do today, why should we wake up?”

“Now that’s a lie. I have editing to do.”

“Shhh no you don’t.” Janus muttered under his breath, eyes shutting, totally ready to resume sleep.   


Thomas chuckled and looked back at Remus, eyes landing on the exposed patch of skin around his navel where his shirt rode up. His slightly pudgy stomach pushed out as he breathed.

Thomas got a cruel, wicked idea. Probably coming from Remus himself, which made it all the more sweet to know that he wanted this.   


“G’morning Remus.” He teased, scritching his fingers along Remus’ belly. The Duke giggled and lightly swatted his hand away, though clearly not with much intent.   


”Does this tickle? What about this? Huh?” Thomas teased him, rubbing and wiggling his fingers, both light and harsh tickles that left Remus squirming and giggling.   
  
His eyes cracked open to look up at Thomas with a smile. “Ththat tickles!”

”That’s the point, Dookie!” He chirped, digging his fingers into the divots near his hips.   
  
Remus cackled, rolling around on his back, curling around Thomas’ hand as he got assaulted with tickles. His scrubbing hand wiggled into every fold and ran across until it reached his belly button.   


Remus couldn’t control himself as a finger dipped into his belly button and swirled around.   


“Can you keep it down?” Janus mumbled into the pillow over Remus’ cackling laughter.   


“Sorry Jannie- AHAHAHA THOMAS!” Remus shrieked as Thomas kept tickling his sensitive tummy.   
  
“Okay, okay.” Thomas stopped and let Remus breathe as he stood up and stretched out. He looked out his bedroom window at the gorgeous day.   


“You should go to the mall.”

He turned back to the snake sitting in his bed and glared. 

”What? Retail therapy counts as self care.”

”Not today, Jan.” Thomas said, staring out at the beautiful day. “Today I just wanna recharge the social batteries. And that starts with making myself breakfast.”

”Waffles!” Remus chirped.   


“We don’t have a waffle maker, Rem.”

”Pancakes, then!”

”Okay.” He made his way back over to the Duke and ruffled his already messy hair. “Pancakes it is.”

Remus cheered and leapt out of bed, Janus struggling to follow.   
  
Thomas chuckled at their enthusiasm and lack thereof. He sighed.   
  
They really weren’t too bad. Just… odd. Thomas could maybe benefit from hanging around these two a little more. 


End file.
